Semper constans et fidelis
by RazelJackson
Summary: Ser semidios no es fácil y Percy lo sabe. Ahora que enfrenta un reto descomunal; la universidad, tomara un rumbo algo inesperado. ¿Que hará? Acompáñenme en la vida de este héroe y sus amigos y tal vez descubramos algo nuevo de todos ellos. El lado mas humano de un semidios. Post- Guerra contra Kronos. No HoH alguno. Percabeth ligero.
1. Chapter 1

-¡JACKSON! Mueve ese trasero tuyo –grito un hombre a todo pulmón.

_Fácil para usted decirlo _pensó Percy al tiempo que saltaba de la cima del muro de escalar.

-Jo tío, no hagas trampa –dijo un chico al lado de el.

-Lo que digas, Santian –murmuro Percy a su compañero. Santiago 'Santian' Leante, un chico de 18 años, unos centímetros más bajo que Percy. De cabello castaño, ojos tan negros que a Percy le recordaba a Nico, piel clara y una sonrisa juguetona bastante parecida a la de los Stoll.

-¡Acérquense nenitas! –rugió nuevamente el hombre. Unos diez chicos entre los 17 y 20 años formaron una fila vertical mirando al hombre –Bien, bien. Hoy lo han hecho bien –dijo caminando frente a ellos, Santian sonrió orgulloso –Menos tu Leante. Mi hija que aun no nace es mejor que tu –y automáticamente su sonrisa desapareció.

Percy trato de no reír ante la mueca de su amigo pero como siempre, la suerte no estaba a su favor y el mayor se ubico frente a él.

-¿Tanta gracia le hace, Jackson? –interrogo mientras lo estudiaba.

-No.

-¿No qué?

-No, señor –respondió Percy algo incomodo.

-Bien, ahora estamos en sintonía –sonrió con arrogancia ocasionando que todas las arrugas de su cara se juntaran en la comisura de sus labios –Por cierto, felicidades Jackson, ahora es, _Private First Class._

Santiago coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Percy y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso es todo por hoy, nenitas. No vaya a ser que re rompan –y sin mas se alejo de los chicos.

-Vaya, ese tipo da escalofríos –murmuro un chico de la misma edad de Santiago, con cabello rubio claro, ojos cafés y estatura media.

-Lo sé Stephen, pero deberías tenerle más miedo al señor Woodley –comento otro joven rompiendo la fila. Tenía el pelo negro –aunque no como el de Percy- unos ojos azules como el cielo sin nubes y una tez del color de la nieve.

-Ya…se supone que deberíamos tenerles respeto y no miedo –dijo otro- y no debes romper la fila, William.

-Pero si se fue –se justifico William con un puchero en los labios -No lo defiendas Jhon.

-No lo defiendo, solo digo lo obvio –Jhon McArthur, de 19 años, cabello rubio ceniza y ojos cafés, se acerco a Percy y lo pico con un dedo -¿Estará vivo?

-No se –comento William.

-Oh vaya…Y me caía tan bien –dijo Stephen 'herido'.

-Si…Yo me quedo con su colección de comics.

-¡Hey! Esos son míos Jhonny. Tú quédate con Missy.

-Will –suspiro- soy alérgico a los gatos.

-Pues no es mi culpa. Ni que te hubiera metido un gato en la nariz cuando pequeño.

-¿A si? Y porque corriste donde Madame Lucy cuando llene tu cuarto de-

-¡SOY DE PALO , SOY DE PALO. TENGO OREJAS DE PESCADO!

-Chicos…- suspiro Stephen.

-¡Oigan! Nadie murió –dijo por fin Santiago- o eso espero –farfullo- ¡Felicidades, Perce!

-Yo…yo…-Percy parpadeo un par de veces y frunció el ceño- ya te he dicho que no me llames así.

-Sí, sí. También me dijiste que Will y Jhonny algún día dejarían de pelear y míralos.

-Creía que con cuatro meses en el ejército recapacitarían –se defendió.

-No lo creo –dijo John al tiempo que nockeaba a Will con un golpe en la cabeza.

-Bueno –Santian se froto las manos ansioso y se acomodo la camisa beige –Las nenas esperan –y dicho esto se esfumo a las enfermerías al lado Sur del recinto.

_Cualquier parecido con G-man es coincidencia _se burlo Percy _Me pregunto si Santian no será un sátiro._

-¿Percy vienes? –pregunto Will a unos metros de el.

-Tú no me hables, te querías quedar con mis cosas –lo golpeo en el brazo.

-Oh, pero si estaba muy preocupadito –dramatizo colocando una mano en su frente y la otra abanicándose frenéticamente.

-No mientas, ni tú mismo te lo crees.

-No escupas tan alto Jhon .Eres igualito a él –sentencio Percy con 'el dedo acusador'.

Stephen paso su brazo por los hombros de Jhon y le despeino para desagrado de el –Mejor apurémonos. Hoy las enfermeras están de descanso y cuando Santian se entere no se qué-

-¡AHHHH! –un grito femenino seguido de un fuerte portazo los hizo reír.

-Muy tarde.

-Nah, ¿en serio genio? –ironizo Stephen.

-Cállate.

Los camareros iban y venían a una rapidez escalofriante maniobrando vigorosamente a los infantes que lanzaban quejidos con toda la potencia de sus pequeños pulmones.

Una melena rubia brillante se hizo paso en medio del caos y tomando asiento en una de las mesas cerca de la puerta saludo animadamente a una pareja algo llamativa.

-Annabeth, me alegra verte –sonrió con cariño Piper Mclean, llevaba su cabello marrón suelto con su típica pluma en color blanco, una blusa de tiras lila, unos vaqueros, zapatillas deportivas y una chaqueta negra. Se veía hermosa, sencilla pero hermosa. Con las diferentes tonalidades de sus ojos y esa despreocupada postura gritaban la chica perfecta.

-También me alegra verlos chicos –saludo Annabeth devolviéndole la sonrisa a Piper. Tenía una blusa azul celeste, unos jeans oscuros, zapatillas y estaba hecha un lio con la cantidad de libros no solo en su morral negro sino también los que llevaba a la mano.

-¿Muy dura la vida de universitaria? –pregunto Jasón con su café a centímetros de su boca. Vestía una polera negra, unos vaqueros, zapatillas y una chaqueta de aviador en verde militar. La chaqueta había sido un regalo de Nico y Jasón, como buen amigo la acepto gustoso. Y no le quedaba nada mal, al criterio de Annabeth.

-Un poco, pero siendo hija de Atenea ayuda un poco –suspiro de cansancio y tomo su café.

Hablaron un rato de sus vidas, las de sus amigos y ¿Por qué no? Su futuro. Y es que, al ser ellos –los 9, más específicamente- era todo un logro haber sobrevivido tanto tiempo y aun más teniendo cerca de ellos a cuatro hijos de Los Tres Grandes y un usuario de fuego. Aunque la que más fácil lo tenía era Thalia que, al ser la teniente de Artemisa algo de protección colaba allí.

-Annie ¿Cómo está Percy? –pregunto Piper algo dudosa, no sabía nada de su amigo desde hacía un buen tiempo y la preocupaba bastante. Por la expresión de Annabeth temió lo peor y se llevo una mano a la boca, Jasón se tenso preocupado. Rápidamente Annabeth suavizo su expresión al ver las reacciones de ambos y se apresuro a decirles.

-No se preocupen. No le ha pasado nada –les tranquilizo aunque dudativa siguió hablando- No he sabido de el hace unos cuatro meses –Jasón frunció el ceño y ella se sonrojo de la vergüenza- Nos hemos comunicado por email pero no nos hemos visto.

-Pero… ¿decidió estudiar algo? –cuestionó Jasón ahora más tranquilo. Paso su brazo por los hombros de Piper atrayéndola hacia si, cosa que ambas agradecieron.

-No lo sé –se encogió de hombros- Como les he dicho no hemos hablado mucho, pero no le veía entusiasmado con la idea de entrar en alguna Universidad.

-Debe ser porque no sabe que estudiar ¿no? –pregunto Piper.

-Le he dicho que estudie Oceanografía o Biología Marina, pero no le ha gustado –miro su turbio café- ¿Qué más podría estudiar? Además, siendo hijo de Poseidón es una ventaja.

-Annabeth, con todo respeto, el que Percy sea hijo de Poseidón no significa que tenga que estudiar algo sobre el océano. Soy hijo de Júpiter ¿Qué tendría que hacer yo? ¿Paracaidismo o algo por ese rollo? Lo estas subestimando, chica.

Minutos después los tres salieron del local y tomaron rumbos diferentes, no sin antes quedar en verse más seguido.

Las palabras de Jasón habían dejado en Annabeth un sabor amargo en la boca y el vacio en su corazón al recordar las miradas de los dos cuando supieron que no había quedado con Percy en cuatro meses.

Ya entrada la noche y lista para dormir se prometió hablar con Percy a la mañana siguiente y proponerle una cita. ¿Cómo podía ser tan mala novia?

Morfeo la llamaba con impaciencia y ella sin rechistar se dejo vencer por el sueño.

_Mañana. _

**Bueno, esta es mi primeria historia por aquí: D Espero les agrade, si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntarme. **

**Nos vemos.**

**RazelJackson**


	2. Fireteam

**Capitulo 2. ****Fireteam****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mi sueño era algo así.

Estaba parada en medio de un gran salón, majestuoso y prominente. La paredes eran blancas brillantes igual que el piso de mármol pulido, sobre mi cabeza las luces brillaban demasiado y no podía divisar el techo, el lugar era amplio y silencioso. Camine durante un rato y una puerta de tamaño exagerado en oro puro y roca volcánica la adornaba formando unas alas de un ángel. Un murmullo se oía al otro lado de la puerta y una necesidad y preocupación me inundo, como si necesitara saber la plática del otro lado. Con sigilo deslice la puerta y mire el interior del cuarto, aunque bueno…no era exactamente un cuarto. Parecía un salón de baile pero en el centro de esta un altar en huesos (tanto humanos como animales) y oro se alzaba. Dos antorchas apagadas hacían de centinelas y distingue la forma de un hombre y un chico de mi edad. Intente escuchar algo de lo que decían pero el deseo de golpearlos por no decirme y hacerlos pagar solo porque si me llenaban. Intente entrar pero la puerta hizo un pequeño ruido y el hombre levanto la vista.

Sus ojos en llamas de sobresaltaron.

Desperté echa un manojo de emociones, mire el reloj en la mesa de al lado que marcaba las 8:00 a.m. Me levante y me arregle para la Universidad pero en todo el camino no pude evitar pensar en mi sueño y porque Ares estaba en el. No era bueno, nada bueno.

Antes de entrar a clase encendí mi móvil, le envié un mensaje a Percy como lo hacía cada mañana y luego lo puse en mi morral.

* * *

**Fort Drum, New York.**

Las manos de Percy sudaban exageradamente, el repiqueteo de su pie con el suelo lo tranquilizaba poco y las miradas molestas de sus compañeros solo terminaban de exasperarlo. El señor Caunitz; _Corporal*, _salió del cuarto continuo y dejo la sala con una rapidez envidiable. Después de unos largos segundos los cinco chicos –incluido Percy- se precipitaron al pasillo. Las paredes de color marfil dejaron paso a un pasillo sin salida, el muro de color melón tenía papeles oficiales y en medio el anuncio que el _Corporal_ coloco. Uno a uno se acercaron a leer el contenido, Marcus, dos años mayor que Percy salió refunfuñando seguido de Lucas y Tobías que de igual forma. Solo quedaba Alexander y este salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que desánimo un poco a Percy. Paso su dedo por la hoja blanca buscando su nombre y un momento después retrocedió con la mirada perdida.

Por el mismo pasillo en el que había venido, Santian se acerco tarareando alegremente, y se detuvo al lado de él.

–Perceeee –canturreo con entusiasmó el castaño. Al no tener respuesta se acerco a la hoja de anuncios buscando el nombre y resultado de su amigo. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y una pequeña sonrisa se instalo en su rostro.

–Eh, chico estatua ¿Qué te ha dado? –la voz de Jhon le pico y extendió sus brazos atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo. Will, que estaba algo distraído dibujando en la cara de Percy se detuvo y agarrando a Stephen y a Percy los condujo hasta los dos atrapándose en un fuerte abrazo grupal.

– ¡Abrazo de oso! –los chicos cayeron al piso con un sonido sordo. Luego de un rato se dirigieron a la cafetería de la Sede.

–¿En serio? ¿'Will estuvo aquí' o 'William Rules'? –pregunto Percy quitándose el rastro de tinta en su cara.

–¿Qué te digo? Soy el nuevo Picasso de la era –fanfarroneo Will– El Da Vinci moderno, Donatello me envidia, Michelangelo fue mi pupilo.

–Will te estás llamando viejo a ti mismo –comento Jhon.

–No es verdad, solo tienes celos de mi gran persona ¿a que si Stephen?

–No, no lo creo.

–¿Percy? –pregunto esperanzado.

–Sigo enojado contigo Oh Gran Señor de las Artes.

Will murmuro algo sobre unicornios rosas, amigos inservibles y la injusticia de los artista incomprendidos.

–Percy, ¿Cómo te ha ido? –interrogo Stephen después de callar a Will con gominolas en forma de ositos. La cara de Percy se contrajo con dureza y suspiro de cansancio, tomo el café en su mano derecha y con la izquierda marco figuras en la mesa de piedra.

–Pase –musito bajito, como si algo malo pasara. Los chicos pasaron del shock a la perplejidad y luego a la alegría en un santiamén.

–¡Abrazo rompe costillas! –grito Stephen cuando presionó con fuerza el pecho de Percy contra el suyo. Efectivamente, el crujir de algo sonó en los oídos de todos pero sin saber si fueron las costillas de Percy o las muñecas del rubio.

–Lo vas a matar –comento Jhon entre risas por el comportamiento tan infantil del más serio del grupo.

–Eso significa que Percy estará a cargo de algún _Fireteam__2 _–chillo Santian sonriendo orgulloso.

–Lo que significa que estaremos con él como líder –dijo Will pasando sus brazos por los hombros de Santian y Jhon.

–Pero primero tendremos que pasar los entrenamientos –dijo Stephen arreglándose la chaqueta verde olivo del ejercito.

–De seguro pasaremos, no seas aguafiestas –le reprocho Percy.

–Así es, de seguro serás y buen _Corporal _si se llega a necesitar, claro.

–Deberíamos irnos ya –dicho esto se fueron rumbo a los dormitorios, después de todo hoy tenían libre y mañana saldrían de la Sede, ya que tenían tres días libres.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**«**–Percy, ¿nos podríamos ver? Te extraño –leyó el texto con una sonrisa en sus labios. Tecleo rápidamente el móvil que Leo había hecho para que los mounstros no les siguieran.**»**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**«**Central Park. Medio día. Mañana. No me dejes plantado, listilla.**»**

* * *

**Buenas, buenas. Cap 2, here. **

**1 Corporal, es Cabo en ingles.**

**2 Fireteam seria algo como 'equipo de fuego'**

**3 Normalmente son dos Fireteams y actualmente los hay, por eso la duda.**

**Si, Percy esta en el ejercito y si, Annie no lo sabe. **

**Cuidense y perdonen que se tan corto.**

**Besos.**

**RazelJackson**


	3. De citas y paseos nocturnos

**Capitulo 3. ****De citas y paseos nocturnos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**nnabeth no cavia de la felicidad, la simple idea de ver a Percy era lo suficientemente excitante como para no prestar atención a las clases, aunque, no lo necesitara realmente. Si bien habían quedado dentro de unas horas, el reloj de su cuarto no pasaba tan rápido como ella quisiera. Con ayuda de Isabella, amiga de U e hija de Afrodita eligió la ropa 'perfecta', según la pelirroja.

–Izzy, me siento estúpida –farfullo Annabeth frente al espejo. Llevaba un vestido strapless en rosa pastel, tacones rosa y una cantidad innecesaria de accesorios en tonos chillones. Según ella, el que estuvieran en verano no significaba que ocupara todos los colores de la estación en un solo atuendo, tal vez, a su compañera le quedara de maravilla, ya que su cabello rojo fuego y sus ojos achocolatados contrastaban perfectamente con los colores. Ventajas de ser hija de Afrodita.

–¿Te vomito un unicornio? –pregunto buscando más cosas.

–Exacto.

–Bien…–apretó los dientes y le lanzo otra muda.

Cuando salió del baño y se contemplo frente al espejo de cuerpo completo ambas sonrieron.

–Soy genial –se vanaglorio Isabella. Annabeth rodo los ojos y se calzo unas deportivas. –Bueno mi pequeña muñequita, tu príncipe te espera.

–Pero si faltan 10 minutos –dijo revisando su reloj.

–¿No iras a verle sin ningún presente, verdad? –la rubia termino de atar su cabello en una cola alta y tomo su bolso despidiéndose de Izzy con la mano.

Las cosas no iban tan mal según los chicos. Después de arreglar sus cosas y cumplir la sanción por distribuir dulces ilegalmente se encontraban guardando las cosas en el auto de Stephen.

–¿Ya está todo? –pregunto por decimoquinta vez el dueño del carro. Percy se exaspero y se monto en el convertible blanco.

–Maldita sea, vamos ya –Jhon se acomodo en el asiento del copiloto y encendió la radio.

–Will ¿fuiste al baño? –el chico negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo al W.C más cercano. Stephen suspiro y encendió el auto –Es como viajar con niños.

**.**

**.**

–Te van a salir canas.

–Jhon, deja eso.

–Mmm…Nop.

–Jhon.

–No, no.

–Dejen de pelear allá al frente. –comento Will viendo a los otros.

–Pues dile a Jhon que deje eso.

–Que no quiero.

–Argh –golpeo la mano de Jhon y apago la radio antes de seguir conduciendo. Desde que había salió del Fort Drum se había pasado cambiando las emisoras con tanta rapidez que luego de media hora lo estaba hartando. Jhon rodo los ojos y empezó a jugar en su móvil, atrás, Will veía como poseso la carretera y Percy dormía profundamente.

–¡Jajajajaja! ¡AHAHAHAHAHA! –Will se paso una mano por la cara al escuchar las risotadas que Jhon pegada mientras veía algo en su teléfono, luego de minutos repitiendo la acción Stephen freno en seco asustando a los chicos.

Will termino con la cabeza en el suelo y sus pies terminaron en el aire, Jhon dejo caer su celular y se sostenía del asiento por pura inercia, era como ver a un gato mojado, encrespado, asustado y apretando los dientes, mientras Percy había terminado debajo del puesto del conductor y sin sus converses.

–Ups.

–¿Ups? ¡¿ups?! ¡¿Casi nos matas y solo dices 'Ups'?! –grito Percy al tiempo que se enderezaba. Stephen se encogió en su asiento y bajo la mirada. Después de unos minutos de silencio incomodo nuevamente hablo Percy.

–Lindas medias de Bob Esponja –se burlo de Will al que se le habían subido los pantalones.

* * *

El ruido de la calle, los diferentes olores y la cantidad de gente en las aceras parecía irreal para los chicos. No tenían idea de cuánto demoro su viaje pero si estaban consientes de que valió la pena, habían extrañado un poco de aire fresco y la sensación de libertad –aunque fuera temporal-.

Se detuvieron frente a una cafetería y Stephen espero a que Percy bajara su mochila, se despidió de los chicos y prometieron encontrarse mas tarde. Miro de reojo la tienda, entro y compro un rollo de canela y chocolate, camino hasta un callejón y levanto las cosas.

-Lady Afrodita, am…te ofrezco mi ofrenda –mordió con nerviosismo su labio y musito bajito –por favor ayúdame con...eh…mi cabello.

Luego de eso su pequeña ofrenda se desvaneció dejando un olor a perfume de diseñador. De camino al punto de encuentro se miro en el vidrio de una tienda y retiro la capucha de su cabeza. La manta de pelo negro tan usual en el no se encontraba allí, en vez de eso, un corte militar lo hacía ver demasiado mayor para su gusto.

Hombre ¡Si apenas tenía 17! Vale, dentro de poco cumpliría la mayoría de edad pero parecía un viejo. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a observarse, esta vez se encontró con una mota negra desordenada y aun más brillante y larga de lo que recordaba. También había cambiado su atuendo, su camisa blanca fue reemplazada por una en color naranja de mangas largas en negro, sus vaqueros cafés por un jean ajustado en negro noche y sus sudadera azul por una chaqueta gris. Sonrió hacia el cielo agradeciendo a Afrodita, se arremango la camisa y chaqueta hasta los codos y metió sus manos en los bolsillos, donde se encontró con su MP3.

A la entrada del parque sintió como era tacleado por un espíritu rubio, sintió unos brazos sobre su cuello y antes de darse cuenta Annabeth estaba besándolo. Con gusto se lo devolvió con necesidad. Al momento de separarse ambos notaron las miradas desaprobatorias de los transeúntes, haciendo que ambos se ruborizaran y rieran, todo aun en el suelo.

Con sus manos entrelazadas caminaban por el césped, habían tenía que tirar la comida que Annabeth había traído, ya que, en el momento del abrazo resulto aplastado y completamente estropeada.

–Así que…no andas en la universidad –afirmo su novia por cuarta vez.

–Aja. ¿Algún cerebrito por el que deba preocuparme?

Annabeth se vio en la situación de reír ante el tono usado por su novio, había sonado tan celoso que le resulto completamente adorable –No, no. Debería ser yo la que se preocupara –término diciendo al darse cuenta de las miradas que le lanzaban algunas mujeres del lugar.

–¿De qué hablas? –ella volvió a reír ante la cara de confusión de Percy, le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo encamino hasta una de las bancas del lugar.

–Dime que harás Percy, no vas a vaguear por siempre.

–¿Entrar en el ejercito? –medio bromeo él, quería saber que tan grave sería la reacción de su novia. Annabeth abrió los ojos y negó con energía.

–Ni loco –lo miro de nuevo y se corrigió– Vale, estás loco, pero no. Definitiva y rotundamente no, Perseus. –Ugh, mala reacción. Paso su mano por su cabello y frunció el ceño, aun era demasiado raro sentir su cabello.

–Annabeth, mira…yo…–se vio interrumpido al sonido de «Bleeding Out» de Imagine Dragons, tono que le puso para Nicole, miro a la rubia y contesto.

–Diga…Aja…Central Park… ¿Qué? ¿Justo ahora?... Si, si… Vocabulario jovencita…Te digo como quiera…Ya, ya…Ok…Laters, baby. –guardo su móvil nuevamente y vio como Annabeth literalmente echaba chispas.

–¿Laters, baby? –Percy trago duro al ver a su furiosa novia, por un momento se había olvidado de que tenía compañía. Abrió y cerró la boca intentando excusarse cuando sintió como lo jalaban del cabello.

–¡Auh! –grito zafándose del agarre, dio media vuelta y se encontró con la mirada divertida de Nicole.

–Eh, capullo. Mueve ese lindo trasero tuyo que se nos hace tarde. –y como si fuera una bomba, Annabeth exploto. Carraspeo su garganta atrayendo la atención de ambos, se movió incomoda al ver mejor a la muchacha al lado de Percy. Un poco más alta que Annabeth pero aun así no llegaba a la altura de él, piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello castaño hasta los hombros con ligeras ondulaciones al final y unos ojos ámbar envidiables. Esta solo le sonrió aumentando el enfado en ella. Miro a Percy como diciendo ella o yo, miro a la castaña y le sonrió con gentileza.

–Tengo que irme, Annie. –abrió los ojos por la impresión, sintió el olor a mar cuando él se inclino para besarle la frente –Nos vemos, listilla. Vio como se marchaba con la otra tipa -si tipa, estaba enojada- cuando vio que esta la miraba.

–¡Por cierto, me llamo Nicole! –grito y salió corriendo hasta Percy que la había adelantado considerablemente y se subió a su espalda. Al llegar a la acera ambos subieron a un Jeep Cj7 completamente negro y sin el techo, dos muchachos estaban parados en la parte de atrás, uno era robusto, de cabello rojo oscuro, llevaba una sudadera gris y unos jeans gastados, el otro era más alto pero delgado, de cabello castaño, vestía una polo verde y pantalones casuales grises. Ambos tenían el cabello extremadamente corto, saludaron a Percy como si se conocieran de años mientras este se subía y ponía en marcha el Jeep con Nicole de copiloto. Detrás de ellos un convertible blanco les seguía, por la rapidez de las cosas no pudo detallar a los que iban allí pero si se dio cuenta de que todos iban rapados.

Sacudió la cabeza y se marcho furiosa del parque. Vaya cita que resulto.

Los 6 entraron a la cafetería con temática rustica, atrajeron la mirada de todos en el local logrando poner algo incomodo a Percy, un hombre alto, con gafas oscuras, una camisa roja y cazadora negra con calaveras en los hombros les hizo una seña que todos captaron al instante y tomaron asiento en la misma mesa que este. Todos estaban perfectamente sentados y demasiados serios. Algo inusual en ellos, el hombre sonrió dejando a la vista más cicatrices en su rostro y se retiro las gafas dejando paso a unas cuencas en llamas. Percy se pregunto qué color de ojos verían sus compañeros y suspiro resignado, paso la vista por el local y vio un cartel verde con dibujos de arboles y letra blanca, entrecerró los ojos para poder leer y luego de rebanarse los sesos entendió el mensaje.

**¡VIVE LA AVENTURA DE TU VIDA!**

**Misterios, sonidos y recompensas. Obtén todo esto y mucho más en un solo lugar, solo por una noche.**

**¡TU Y TUS AMIGOS LA PASARAN GENIAL!**

Más abajo aparecía la dirección y hora de encuentro, pensó que no sería tan mala idea y se concentro nuevamente en Ares o el _Sergeant First Class _de la División 10°; Seth Campbell.

–Bueno gamberros, les tengo noticias–la sonrisa que les dirigió los hizo estremecer, no eran buenas noticias, al menos no para ellos.

* * *

**Biiiiiiien! Termine este capi xD Felicitenme, 1771 palabras, ¡es lo mas que he escrito! Wiiii. **

**Diganme ¿Se imaginaron un Percy/Christian Grey al momento del 'Laters, baby'? ¿No? u.u **

**Lamento haber demorado pero mejor tarde que nunca. Por cierto, quiero agradecerle a todos los que han comentado esta y otras de mis historias, muchas gracias por su apoyo. Si existen dudas no duden en escribirme, gustosa respondo. **

**Antes de irme un par de preguntitas. **

**1)¿Esto esta tomando cuerpo o es demasiado poco aun?**

**2)¿Que tal les cayo Nicole?**

**3)¿Algo que protestar repescto a la actitud de alguno?**

**Besistos,cuidense y no olviden los reviews.**

**RazelJackson.**


End file.
